Fluffy Pink Love
by LexiRay
Summary: Ikuto is a perv and playboy while Amu is "Cool & Spicy" in school but normal in reality. Now many people think they don't know eachother at all but their really best friends. Since Amu is with the Guardians Ikuto begins to feel jelous and has feelings that are soon to collide with Amu's heart. Amu might just feel the same way. Will love bloom? Find out by reading Fluffy Pink Love
1. Flashbacks

**_Okay sooo pretty much this is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic. _**

**_I love AmuTo Amu and Ikuto are perfect for eachother, they are meant to be :)_**

**_Anyways please give nice reviews this chapter might suck and I'm not a very skilled writer. _**

**_Amu: Awww that's okay we all have our off days._**

**_Ikuto:Who cares as long as you make me and Amu have more romantic scenes then I'm okay with _**

**_Amu: Ikuto! Punches arm _**

**_Ikuto: What just making a request?_**

**_Me/Reku:That's okay, don't worry I'll make romantic scenes for you guys. _**

**_Amu:blushing What?! No!_**

**_Ikuto: Now look who's blushing! Ikuto laughing_**

**_Amu:Just do the honors, Perv! Still blushing_**

**_Ikuto: Okay, Reku doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters. Only the story._**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V **

**Ring,ring,ring "**Huh? wha...? Ahhhh! Ouch that hurts I can't believe I fell off the bed!" **p****_hone still ringing_ **"Oh it's Ikuto I wonder why he's calling me." **a****nswers phone**

Amu: "Hello?"

Ikuto:"Morning beautiful!"

Amu:"Oh, it's you."

Ikuto:"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Amu: "Don't say anything! Thanks to you I fell out of bed and hit my head against the floor! Now why are you calling me?"

Ikuto: "Hello? Have you forgoten it's the first day of highschool."

Amu: "What?!"

Ikuto: "Please tell me you didn't over sleep again. Just please. Hello? Amu? Hello?"

Amu ran to her bedroom wall she had a calendar that had the number 15 circled. Her face looked flushed and she ran to the bathroom, took a shower,skipped breakfast, and ran all the way to The Highschool Academy. She was preparing for this day, but having been busy with healing X eggs, and with Guardian Work as the Joker, didn't really pay off for her preparations. One thing that only helped her out with this huge life list was her best friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Amu remembered the first time she met Ikuto.

* * *

**Flashback nine years ago **

Amu first met Ikuto when she was 6 and Ikuto 7. Ikuto was just casually playing a violin that he got from his father on his 5th birthday in a neighborhood park. People were gathered around to see this handsome young boy play beautifully with a harmonizing melody that linked to their ears and brought peace to their minds. Ikuto played happy songs, sad songs, romantic songs, and even songs played from the greatist musicians in the world.

He heard people say "This kid's better than Betoven!" or "The way he plays the songs is amazing!" But when he finished he looked up to see people leave. He was disappointed because he thought that people appreciated his music, as he looked up he saw only to find a shade of pink left. The shade of pink was a girl with soft pink strawberry hair. She had honey golden eyes that shined brightly as the sun in the evening sky, lips luciously pink, and cheeks red as a rose. The girl shyly said, "Can you play another song? Please?" He opened his mouth to reveal a smile and started playing. The girl only sat down in front of him to watch him play his beautiful melody. When he finished she started clapping aimlessly. Ikuto bowed and held back a blush he then said,"Thanks. I'm Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What's your name?"

Ikuto held his hand out and the girl then responded, "I'm Amu. Amu Hinamori." She then shook his hand. After the two introduced one another, both smiled. "Do you want to play with me?" asked Amu. Ikuto looked sheepishly at her then put his face down to the concrete. "Don't worry. I don't bite." Amu said. He laughed at her statement, but she finally grabbed his hand and started running towards the playground. They both went on the swings, the slides, and finally laid down to watch clouds pass by in the sky. "Look that one looks like a violin." Ikuto pointed out to a cloud shaped like a violin. Amu then responded,"Oh cool, Hey look over there that one looks like a cat." Both looked up to find the cloud shaped cat and giggled.

"Amu are you from here?" Ikuto asked. "No I just moved here from Tokyo. So now I'm living in Osaka for good." Ikuto then sighed with relief and blushed. Both heard the sound of two women calling their names it was their moms. Ikuto and Amu both ran up to their mothers. Both of the moms looked at eachother with a look like they have known one another. Both moms screamed and hugged eachother tightly while Ikuto and Amu looked at them with surprise. "Souko its been a long time." said Amu's mother while facing Souko. "Same here Midori, since highschool." replied Souko with a slight giggle. Midori then saw the little boy standing next to Amu. "Is this your son Souko, he's so handsome?" asked Midori. "Yes this is Ikuto. And is this little Amu she's so adorable?" Amu blushed a little since she was flattered. "Souko how have you been lately?" asked Midori. "I've been great! What about you?" "Same. Ikuto you should call me Aunt Midori." said Midori while kneeling in front Ikuto with a smile. "O...Okay" replied Ikuto.

After a couple of minutes the talking mom's said goodbye to one another while both kids just wondered in their minds when they were going to see one another again. "Mama, when will we see Ikuto again?" asked Amu while holding her mother's hand. "Wow Amu-chan you seem so interested in Ikuto. Anyways we will tomorrow." Midori replied. With that Amu was excited to play with the famous Ikuto again, so the next day she got up early to prepare. She started by taking a bath, and picking out what clothes she would wear. "_Hmm maybe I should wear this one or this one."_ she thought constantly and after a while she finally decided.

She was wearing a light-pink long sleeved blouse that had black ribbons on the waistline and at the end of both sleeves. On the blouse was a picture of a black skull bone with a hot-pink bow on top of the skull's head. She then had a mini skirt with slight ruffles, it had light-pink polka dots scattered across the fabric, followed by a shade of black. The skirt also had a leather belt with a picture of the skull same from the blouse. Next she had high knee socks that were patterened hot-pink and black with lace ribbons at the top. Lastly, she had shoes also black with a skull(from the blouse and belt) for button clips. She was now prepared.

Such a desicion for a six year old.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

"Amu. Hello?" _Yep she's gone. _He thought to himself. Ikuto, as well started getting dressed for the first day of highschool. He already ate breakfast and took a shower. Constantly he started thinking about the time he met Amu too.

* * *

**Flashback nine years ago**

"Mom when are we going to see Amu and Aunt Midori?" asked Ikuto. Souko smiled at Ikuto and lauged a little, "We will see them tomorrow." responded Souko

The next day Ikuto woke up early, took a shower, and wondered what he should wear as well. After a while Ikuto finished setting up his outfit. He put on a black shirt that had white stripes on it with skeleton man. He then put on black skinny jeans with a belt shaped like a chain. Then to complete the look he wore dark red sneakers. For a finishing a black hat.

Such a desicion a teenageish desicion for a seven year old. He then walked out of his bedroom and strutted to the kitchen to face his family. "Mom, Dad, Utau how do I look?" he asked his parents and sister. His dad, Aruto said,"You look great kiddo,what's happening?" "Yeah what's happening?" Utau asked with her arms crossed. Of course we all know that little, or should I say big Utau, has been in love with her brother. Extremely in love. "Well we are going out to meet up with Midori." explained Souko. "Oh, Midori I haven't seen her since highschool! How long has been again?" asked Aruto. "It's been 10 years." she replied

After waiting for a few hours Ikuto and Souko finally left. "Ikuto I know we're going to see Midori, but why are you dressing up like that?" Souko asked. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders while holding his mother's hand. Souko just smiled at her own thought '_The atire must be for Amu' _she then giggled. They finally reached the meeting place at Cafe La' Belle.(a cheesey name I know) Souko then spotted Midori and gave her a wave and reached to where she was sitting. Tho two women embraced and Amu and Ikuto gave eachother smiles. "Oh Souko I'm so glad to see you again after 10 years." Midori said "I feel like it has been an eternity!" Souko replied.

The two kept on chatting then a few minutes passed. A waitress came along,"Hello. Would you like to order by any chance?" the waitress asked with a cheery voice. "Ah, Yes For the two of us we'll have salad and sandwiches,and for the youngsters some ice cream." Souko explained. "Okay. What flavor would you like your ice cream in?" asked the waitress. "Chocolate!" yelled the two kids with excitement. The waitress nodded and giggled while walking away. Amu and Ikuto just looked at eachother with confusion, but shrugged it off after all they both like chocolate ice cream. From that day Amu and Ikuto became very best friends and through their years of puberty they've grown to be a boy who's a perv, and a girl who's "cool and spicy"on the outside but normal on the inside.

**Reku:Well thats it for chapter 1!**

** Amu: It's a great start off. But I'm wondering how did Ikuto become a playboy/perv?**

** Ikuto: And I wonder how Amu came to be the "Cool & Spicy yet normal girl". **

**Amu: Hey shut it or I'll hurt you!**

**Ikuto: Me?I wasn't doing anything! **

**Amu: Why I outta!**

**Ikuto: You ought to what Amu-koi says ikuto while kissing her hand **

**Amu: Baka!yells Amu while slapping Ikuto's head **

**Reku: Hey no need to fight. Okay?**

** Amu & Ikuto: Fine! **

**Reku: Now someone please do the honors.**

** Amu: Please R&R**

** Side Note: Amu Age 15 **

** Ikuto Age 16**

** Midori Age 36 **

** Souko Age 36**

** Aruto Age 37 **

** Utau Age 15**


	2. The Run In

_**Hewooo! :) I apoligize for the long wait I've been busy with school work and other activities. Well we are finally on the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Most people in the world already knows what happens to Amu and ikuto. I haven't really finished watching Shugo chara yet HEHE! But don't worry I already know they don't end up together and Ikuto goes to find his father, which is sad and happy!**_

_**Ikuto:Awwww! I didn't want to leave my little Amu alone at night. **_

_**Amu:Who cares! Finally I have my bed to myself. **_

_**Reku: Looks like she didn't miss you at all. (smirking) **_

_**Ikuto:Really Amu? That hurts my feelings you know. **_

_**Amu: Whatever. Can we do the honors now?**_

_**Reku: Yeah sure. Amu do you wanna do it? **_

_**Amu: Please R and R!**_

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V **_

I can't believe it! I've been prepairing for this day all week, and now I just suddenly forget!? How stupid am I? Ahhh! Choto, I remember there's a shortcut I can take. Finally ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA! If I use Ran to charanari with me maybe I can get there early. I reach for my chara egg and all of sudden I hit my head against something really really hard. "Ow! Watch where your going you baka!" I yell at the figure I see. After my vision clears up then my headache vanishes I see... "T..T..Tadase-kun,! Tadase-kun gomenesai!" I realized that it was Tadase I bumped into and...and... even worse I called him an idiot! I really am stupid. "Amu-chan heiki heiki. It wasn't your fault you bumped into me It was mine I'm truely sorry for not looking clearly at my surroundings." He's so polite and cheerful about everything. Ohh Tadase-kun! I stare at him for a few seconds with admiration then I snap back to reality otherwise he would think of me as a weirdo, right?

"So, turns out we're heading to the same highschool." I said with a blush. "Actually I've told you that during the summer so have the others, remember?" Tadase replies to me with a smile. "Oh right I must've forgot." I then say with literaly a hard slap on my face. _Great now I have Amnesia!_ I thought to myself. "Shall we go on?" Tadase asks me. "Go, go where?" I ask. "To school." he chuckled. "Oh, right. Yeah sure." I said nervously. _God seriously Amu pull yourself together._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V _**

While Amu and Tadase were walking and talking on their way to school, the others still waited including Ikuto. Especially Ikuto.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Age:16 **

**Born: December 21st. **

**Ikuto is Amu's best friend since childhood and has grown up with her ever since they met. Ikuto has a younger sister Utau age 15, his dad Aruto, and his mom Souko. Ikuto's hobbies include playing the violin and sleeping (of course he's like a cat). **

* * *

**Utau Tsukiyomi **

**Age:15 **

**Utau is Ikuto's younger sister and she's extremely in love with him. Does she even know what kind of love that is? I guess not. Utau's hobbies include singing and making her fans feel inspired by her music.**

* * *

**Kukai Souma **

**Age:16 **

**Kukai is a used-to-be Gurdian member of The Guardians until he gratuated. But now he's with everyone again for a long time, now at least. Kukai's and hobbies include playing soccer and basketball. He is now one of Ikuto's best friends.**

* * *

**Kairi Sanjo **

**Age:14 **

**Due to the fact that Kairi is younger than the others he is to smart to be in middle school and he managed to skip a grade to be with the rest of his friends. Kairi's hobbies are reading, helping his sister, and samurai stuff. He is also one of Ikuto's best friends.**

* * *

**Yaya Yuiki**

**Age:14 **

**Yaya is a sweet girl who absolutely loves candy! Her hobbies are ballet, taking care of her younger brother, and of course eating candy. Luckily she also able to skip a grade because of Kairi's tutoring lessons for her.**

* * *

**Rima Mashiro**

**Age:15**

**Rima is a thick-headed girl but she is someone who you can trust, rely on, and be friends with. Rima's hobbies include watching comedy and I guess scolding people if they aren't doing something right.**

* * *

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Nadeshiko Fujisaki**

**Both Age:15 **

**Nagihiko is the twin brother of Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Nadeshiko is the twin sister of Nagihiko Fujisaki. Both have long purple hair and both of their hobbies are dancing. Nadeshiko is always eager to compete when it comes to that point of view. And Nagihiko likes to play sports and dress awesomely. Nagihiko is also one of Ikuto's best friends and Nadeshiko is the same with Amu like all the other girls.**

* * *

**Last but not least is Tadase Hotori **

**Age:15 **

**Tadase is the leader of The Guardians and likes to help out as best as he can. Tadase's hobbies are having friends and hanging out with them a lot. Tadase is kind of one of Ikuto's best friends.**

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

Come on what's taking her so long I just called to make sure she remembered about today and now she's taking too too long! "Oh my, It's Amu 'cool and spicy'!" I heard people say. I then turned my head to see where she was. She was right nearby the opening with...with...T..TADASE!? "Ohhh they make quite a couple." said Kairi. I looked at him with confusion while he was just reading like always. "Shut up Kairi! Besides she doesn't even like him!" "How can you be so sure Ikuto. I mean, she does blush and stutter whenever they're next to eachother. also, did she even tell you she doesn't like him?" Kukai said that like he knew her longer than I did. "I knew her first before Tadase did and also the rest of you!" I yell while running to her. I stopped right in front of her and glared at her and Tadase. "Ikuto are you okay, you seem tense?" Amu asks me. Seriously people do I look tense I'm just angry!? "No. I am perfectly fine." I reply. I then grab her wrist and take her where no one can see us. "Ikuto why did you do that?" she asked me with confusion. "Then why did you take so long to get here? Did you just want to chat with Tadase?" I ask her still angry. "No. I bumped into him on the way." she says while looking down.

I then suddenly pause and see how scared I made her feel. "Amu, I'm so...sorry." I apoligized to her. Amu just looked at me and yells, "Control yourself more often and keep to your own boundaries!"

_**Well I guess that's it for now. Now I didn't add the chara's with everyone because the chara's don't really have an age so yeah. **_

_**Amu:Talk about jelousy. **_

_**Ikuto: Hey! He was talking to you! **_

_**Amu: Still that doesn't give you the right to pull people away when they're having a conversation! **_

_**Ikuto:Oi Reku you said there would be romantic parts! **_

_**Reku: I know but don't rush into things quite yet perv. **_

_**Amu: Yeah perv you really wanna kiss me that much huh?**_

_**Reku:Enough guys come on don't worry things will be fine. **_

_**Ikuto: I'm gonna kill Tadase! **_

_**Amu: Ikuto! **_

_**Reku: Fine I guess I shall do the honors...**_

_**Kairi:It's okay I'll do it.**_

_**Reku: Sure! Thanks Kairi. **_

_**Kairi: Please R and R.**_


End file.
